1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a registering apparatus, an authentication system, a registering program storage medium and a registering method.
2. Related Art
There is a conventional technology which causes a unique characteristic region of recording paper to be read, cuts out unique characteristic information of the recording paper and stores an ID of the document to be printed on the recording paper in association with the characteristic information in a database.